


《训夫1.0》『12』我爱你，比任何人都想占有你。

by XZWYB95



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XZWYB95/pseuds/XZWYB95
Kudos: 7





	《训夫1.0》『12』我爱你，比任何人都想占有你。

王烨柏挣扎无果，他只能睁着渐渐被水汽侵蚀的双眼，直直的看着面前这个他真心爱了那么久的人。而就在刚刚，也是这个人，他居然用那种话来说自己？什么叫被别人碰的舒服？除了他，谁这么对自己早就被自己打成猪头了。是不是要他把心掏出来给他看，他才会信自己和顾真的臻一点儿事儿都没有？  
  
王烨柏发了狠的咬住了肖赞的嘴唇，当下就咬破了皮见了血。可是肖赞没有躲，而是任他发泄着。等王烨柏松了口，他的眼泪也一瞬间涌出了眼眶，大颗大颗的顺着脸颊滑落。  
  
肖赞叹了一口气，轻轻地吻在了王烨柏的眼角。他唇瓣上未凝的血珠碰上那温热的眼泪，瞬间便仿佛在王烨柏的眼角染上一朵赤色桃花，衬的那双如水的凤眸更加妖艳。  
  
他一把抱起王烨柏走到了床边坐下。双手环着王烨柏的腰，不让他乱动。  
  
“宝贝，你看你咬也咬过了，都见血了，我挺疼的，所以你就消消气好不好？刚刚我说的其实都是气话，虽然他教你骑摩托车我是很醋，但如果他这个人真的没有问题，我是不会阻拦你正常交朋友的。”肖赞低声哄着王烨柏，见他仍旧沉默着，于是从口袋里掏出了手机。  
  
“我知道这样调查别人不对。但是你看看你所谓的好朋友顾臻，在国外都干了些什么。我只是不想你被他骗。”  
  
王烨柏看着肖赞手机里的照片，惊讶的睁大了眼睛。  
  
“这不会……怎么可能…他居然卖这种药……”  
  
“可他就是干了违法的事情。并且这次他回来只是想借你的爸爸在国外的关系网，去解决这件事。”  
  
“可是我爸如果知道是这个事，他不可能帮他的…”  
  
“理由多了去了，而且还有你这么好骗的小家伙给他说情。”肖赞说着又伸手捏了捏王烨柏脸上的小奶膘。  
  
王烨柏也不知道说什么了，只是握紧了自己的拳头。  
  
“哥，肖赞哥哥，你们快下楼吃年夜饭了啊。”门外突然响起了王宝贝的声音。  
  
“知道了。”王烨柏回应着就要起身，却被肖赞一把拉的正面压座在了他的腿上。  
  
“你干嘛啊！”  
  
肖赞又压着王烨柏亲了一会儿。  
  
“等下吃饭不要生气啊。”  
  
“哦……”  
  
——  
  
这顿年夜饭前半段吃的还是很欢乐的，毕竟今年家里来了两个王烨柏的朋友。肖赞和顾臻轮番耍嘴皮子，这导致肖赞和顾臻对对方可谓是分外敌视。于是肖赞在桌子下面一直不老实的做小动作抓着王烨柏来宣示主权。  
  
后半段好不容易大家吃的差不多，就开始随便聊起来了。可又如肖赞想的那样，王烨柏还是没控制住生气了。居然当场发了飙，把将他喊到一边想开口哄骗他的顾臻给轰了出去。连肖赞都有些被自家小朋友的爆发给惊到了，更不用说什么都不知道的大家。王爸和王妈反应过来以后就想教训王烨柏，却被肖赞拦下了，那舌灿莲花的本事愣是把未来岳父岳母给哄好了。  
  
听的王宝贝和梁华是一愣一愣的，这家伙也忒会吹了吧……  
  
碍事儿的人终于走了，对于肖赞来说心情自然好。不过王烨柏却是一脸不开心，草草吃了两口，就一个人上楼了。  
  
“叔叔阿姨，我也吃好了。我上楼去看看烨柏吧。”  
  
“哎，行吧，麻烦你了小赞。”  
  
“没事儿的。应该的。”  
  
——  
  
“王烨柏，不就一个顾臻，至于这么生气的么？”肖赞轻轻拍了拍蒙在被子里的小朋友。  
  
没反应？肖赞猛的拉开被子这才发现王烨柏此刻眼睛红红的。  
  
“小时候不是这样的。”王烨柏侧过身抱住了肖赞的腰，声音里满是呜咽，缩在一边就像一只小奶犬。肖赞看着心疼坏了，此刻特别想把那个姓顾的狠狠揍一顿。他揉了揉王烨柏柔软的头发，顺势也倒在了床上，将正难过的小朋友往怀里一带。  
  
王烨柏就静静地在肖赞怀里趴了一会儿，这才反应过来他们现在是躺在一张床上的！  
  
“我…你…赞哥我们这样不好吧。”说着王烨柏的小屁股往后赖了赖。  
  
“不好？等下还有更不好的。”肖赞邪魅的笑了笑，低头便含住了王烨柏的红唇。和晚饭前的激烈深吻不同，这次的吻轻极了。肖赞柔软的舌头滑过王烨柏的齿关与上颚，带着特别的勾引与挑逗直逼得王烨柏感觉身体微微起了反应，心里更是觉得有些空虚忍不住用小舌缠上对方，想要得到更多的触碰与回应。   
  
渐渐地，在王烨柏没反应过来的时候，肖赞已经脱去了外套衬衫，露出了令他血脉喷张的身材。  
  
“你干嘛脱衣服！”  
  
肖赞笑着抓起王烨柏的手就往自己的胸肌上放，引导着王烨柏在他的腹肌上游走，最后停留在了小腹上。  
  
“这里好看吗？舒服么？”  
  
“唔…赞哥你的腹毛蹭的我手心好痒…”王烨柏此刻已经瘫软的不行了，精神上的刺激令他身体更加空虚，下体的反应更加明显，那里已经鼓起了一个小帐篷。  
  
肖赞笑着伸出了一只手，钻进王烨柏的衣服里，轻轻抚摸着王耶啵精瘦滑嫩的窄腰，另一只手则揉了揉王烨柏的下体，王烨柏被碰的夹紧了腿，一脸不可置信的想要制止肖赞的动作。肖赞却轻而易举的避开了他的手，直接拉开那已经掩盖不住鼓鼓囊囊的裤链。  
  
肖赞摸索了两下便掏出了王烨柏那已经精神十足的性器，将它完完全全的掌握在了自己的手中。  
  
“肖…肖赞…你知道你在做什么么？！你别这样！”王烨柏本就被吻的和刺激的浑身无力了，这下连自己的小烨柏都被面前这个男人捏在了手里，真的此刻整个人酥麻到快要崩溃。  
  
肖赞笑了笑:“我哪样了？我什么都没做啊。我只是帮我可爱的男朋友解决一下生理反应而已。”说罢还故意捏了捏手中的滚烫，惹得王烨柏又是一阵低喘。  
  
肖赞看着自己身下的王烨柏已经有些意乱情迷的诱人样子，低头凑到了王耶啵的耳边吻了吻，轻飘飘的又赞美了一句：“小朋友，你人这么小，这东西却很可观啊！”  
  
“你…你闭嘴！呜呜～”

肖赞再次堵住了王烨柏的嘴。两个人唇舌纠缠，唾液不断的滑出唇角，下巴上流淌了一片水渍，泛着微光。  
  
这个深吻结束，两个人都微微喘着粗气。

“请问小朋友，这个闭嘴还满意吗？”语罢又吻上了王耶啵光滑完美的下巴，轻轻地啃噬舔咬，温柔的就像在细细品尝一块蛋糕，给王烨柏带来了无比愉悦的感觉。  
  
“唔…赞哥，好痒……”  
  
这个吻一路沿着那细长的颈项像下，碰到衣领时肖赞眉头皱了一下，伸手便要给他解开衣服，王烨柏羞得直反抗，可是最后还是被肖赞成功扒光了上衣，露他出了白皙精致的上半身。  
  
红唇再次覆上锁骨，一路来到胸口。肖赞伸出舌尖在那已经微微发硬的小红豆上先是打着圈，然后牙齿在上面摩擦轻咬。  
  
“嗯～赞哥…”王烨柏控制不住自己张开了腿就这么缠上了肖赞的腰，这是他第一次这么被玩弄着身体，他此刻脑袋里已经什么都没了，只剩下无尽的欲望想要释放。  
  
肖赞轻轻的揉了揉鼓鼓的两个睾丸,小烨柏的顶端已经分泌出了汩汩的爱液。他用一条腿作为支撑点，轻轻撑开王耶啵的一条腿,再用那指节分明的修长手指慢慢翻下小烨柏上包裹的一点包皮,彻底让已经发紫蘑菇头完全暴露出来。  
  
王烨柏此刻只觉得自己的性器露在外面凉飕飕的,而在肖赞的攥握和揉捏下,阴茎在不断充血,龟头更加的肿胀。  
  
“嗯啊…赞哥～”王烨柏情不自禁的娇喘出声。他感觉自己的下身都快爆炸了，那一阵阵的快意凶猛的袭击着自己。  
  
“小朋友，还满意我的手活么？”将小指探进马眼，不断的抠弄着让它分泌出更多的淫水。  
  
“满…满意…好…好舒服…我还要…赞哥…赞哥吻我好不好……”王烨柏用力的勾住肖赞的脖子，那双已经被情意充斥的眸子已经失了焦，他迫切的需要爱人的吻来给他带来身体和精神上的双重欲望。  
  
肖赞低头笑出了声，吻了下去。唇齿相撞的水渍声配上因为不断套弄而撞上囊袋的拍打声，整个房间里响起了一阵关于情欲的声音。  
  
肖赞眼里的占有欲越来越强，此刻小朋友这个样子是真好看，他只希望这辈子只有自己可以看到他这么诱人和放荡的一面。  
  
紧接着，肖赞故意使坏一般只在柱体上摸来摸去揉来揉去,可就是不去碰那已经微微张开、不断吐出晶莹粘液的马眼。  
  
王烨柏肿胀的难受极了,不自觉抬起了小屁股，用龟头蹭着肖赞的腹肌上的腹毛。毛发微硬不断刺激着顶端，很快肖赞的腹部就被沾染的湿漉漉的了。  
  
“小朋友这么浪的么，我的西裤都要被你弄脏了。等会儿去见你爸妈可是要被怀疑的。”说着上快速  
  
“唔…嗯…我有衣服……”听着王烨柏那带着迷离的话语，肖赞心里艹了一声，真的太诱惑人了。他可不是柳下惠！  
  
“宝贝，你不知道你这句话在我眼里就是在邀请我的意思么？”肖赞一股脑把自己和王烨柏的裤子都脱了。让两个坚挺直接碰在了一起。  
  
王烨柏感受到了灼热，睁开了迷蒙的眼睛往下看了看，被肖赞的性器的尺寸吓了一跳，不自觉的想要后退。  
  
肖赞怎么可能给他跑，一只手握住了王烨柏的两个睾丸，一只手将两根充血的物件都握在了手里，不断地上下套弄，让它们互相摩擦。  
  
“啊…哈…慢一点…赞哥…太快了…我…我不行了…我要泄了！！”  
  
王烨柏这初探情事的身体哪受得了这种刺激和按摩，叫床结束立马泄了肖赞一身的白浊。泄的时候整个人双手握着肖赞的手臂微微痉挛着，肖赞能感受到自己掌心那逐渐变软的家伙仍旧一跳一跳的在抽筋。  
  
肖赞放开了王烨柏的阳具。将王烨柏翻了个身。整个人拥了上去。轻轻舔着王烨柏的耳垂，后颈。  
  
“小东西，你是爽了，哥哥可还硬着呢！”五指张开就拍向了那白皙浑圆的小翘臀。  
  
“啊…”王烨柏刚射完，浑身都敏感的不行，这一巴掌虽然轻，但却给他带来了一阵阵的快意。他都怀疑自己是不是又M倾向了。  
  
又是一巴掌。  
“啊…哥…赞哥…不要拍了…太刺激了！”王烨柏不断扭着小屁股，在肖赞的阳具上乱蹭。肖赞再也忍不住了。  
  
“王烨柏，如果现在不是在你家，我一定狠狠要了你，帮你松松你的小穴。”肖赞双手抓住王烨柏屁股上的两坨肉，让它们勉强夹住了自己的大家伙。疯狂的推送起来。  
  
王烨柏撅着屁股，诱人的红唇里发出的叫声被这阵冲撞击碎成了好几段。  
  
感受到臀部传来的抽搐，一阵温热喷洒在了自己的后腰上，整个房间里都充斥着一股淫靡的气息。王烨柏整个人顿时松了一口气，软绵绵的就趴了下去，一动也不想动。  
  
肖赞喘着粗气看着床上的一片狼藉，和趴在那里的王烨柏。缠绕了身心一天的坏心情都消失的一干二净。他俯下身又缠着王烨柏来了个法式热吻，吻得王烨柏就快要缺氧昏过去才停止了他的进攻。  
  
肖赞利索的抱起了王烨柏走向了浴室。等到收拾完一切，他穿好衣服，帮已经累的睡着的王烨柏盖好被子。低笑着在他的额头轻吻了一下。  
  
关好灯。就在肖赞出门前的那一刻，他对着半隐没在少年动了动嘴唇。  
  
“崽崽，我爱你。比你想的，还要爱你。”  
  
  



End file.
